The Entity
by EmiJ-x
Summary: Bella Swan moves back to Forks into her dream home and to be closer to her father. However, what Bella thought was her dream home, soon turns into her worst nightmare as she starts to get visits from a powerful force. Will Bella make it out alive? Rated M. Canon Couples.
1. Home

**Name: The Entity**

**Summary: Bella Swan moves back to Forks into her dream home and to be closer to her father. However, what Bella thought was her dream home, soon turns into her worst nightmare as she starts to get visits from a powerful force. Will Bella make it out alive?**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Supernatural/Horror/Drama/Humor/Romance**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Hey guys!**

**I know some of you are probably wondering what has happened to my other stories, if you go to my profile, there is a full explanation provided there. I am sorry about what's happened and feel personally responsible, I hope you all understand how sorry I am and I hope you can forgive me. **

**Anyway, this story idea came to me when I watched a documentary on the TV and I can already guess some of the questions you are asking but you're just gonna have to wait and read.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_If you see Kay, you got to revel_  
_No angel wings more like the devil_  
_She was so hot, so cool and nasty_  
_Believe it or not here's what she asked me..._  
_'If you need love with no condition_  
_Let's Do the Do honey I'm on a mission'_

_Ain't no mistakin', my body's shakin'_  
_My soul's been taken_  
_By a Devil with a New Disguise_  
_The girl's so witchin', my backbone's twitchin'_  
_Cause down in Hell's kitchen_  
_The Devil's got a New Disguise_

**_~ Devil's got a New Disguise - Aerosmith ~_**

**Chapter 1**

**Home**

Excitement. That is the one thing I felt, I was bouncing in my seat on the plane. Opening the small flap over the window and then closing it again with bile raising in my throat, since I would forget my fear of heights and planes. It was the adrenaline from my excitement that raced through my bloodstream. I gripped my battered version of Wuthering Heights in my hands while I checked to see the stewardess' eyes kept glancing in my direction, as if I was about to leap to the floor and start having some sort of excited fit. I didn't care, I was happy to be going home to my father.

You see, I was 24 years old, after studying Demontology and Psychology, I could finally go back home to my dad and flash off my degree. Of course, it would also mean that I could race to see Alice, my best friend. She knew my fascination with ghosts and demons, when we were teenagers, I'd always take Alice to the latest horror movie showing in the cinema and she would always come out shaking while I would be wide eyed or slating the bad graphics of the film.

Alice preferred romcoms, she was a typical girly girl, she didn't understand my strange fascination with the paranormal unlike her older brother, who I hadn't seen for a number of years. I would never become one of those ghost hunters because I'd be too scared that something would happen to me but Edward Cullen had to be one of the bravest people I had ever met. Him and Tanya Denali opened their business in Port Angeles three years ago, according to Alice. Tanya's girlfriend, Irina wasn't quite as supportive as she'd hoped and Esme, Edward's mother hadn't exactly humored the idea of them looking for the Devil's work but she humored Edward.

I always humored Edward. We would sit in his room for horrors, looking at videos of ghosts, ghouls and demons, voicing our own opinions on whether it was fact or fiction. I missed Edward a great deal but my mom was lonely, so I went to a college in Florida, only to realize my mom just wanted me there to make her food, to do her washing, to basically be her mother while she went out with her much younger boyfriend, Phil Dwyer.

It's why I only told her I was going back to Forks this morning, an hour before I had to catch my plane. She'd yelled bloody murdered, calling me a horrible daughter and every other bad word under the sun while Phil watched in shock. His shock was more because I wasn't going to be there to do the shopping for them, they'd have to be responsible for themselves. She tried to kick me out but when she noticed my car packed up, she slammed the door in my face. She'd never really been a mother anyway, more like a petulant child.

I was glad to be away from her.

As the plane landed, I took out my phone, ready to switch it off airplane mode so I could call Alice right away and tell her I was touching land in Seattle. My dad would be there, waiting for me in the main lobby and it would be like a reunion.

Racing through the airport, I got my cases, threw them on to my trolley and rushed out to see my dad, standing there with a big smile on his face the minute he spotted me. Charlie Swan wasn't a man of many words, he usually kept his emotions hidden beneath a thick exterior so no one could see what he felt, it's what happens when you're the Chief of police. His curly brown hair had little wisps of grey that were also reflected in his mustache. His eyes were a deep shade of brown in his peach face, his strong jaw but you could see the evident frown lines on his forehead, the crinkles at the corners of his eyes and the creases at the corners of his mouth from his small smiles. He was about six foot, broad shoulders and chest, strong legs and lean muscled arms. He was my daddy.

Leaving my trolley, I ran to give him a big hug, I was about four inches smaller than him, slender, curvy with medium sized breasts. My mahogany hair floated around my shoulders to the top of my waist in thick waves, my eyes were the same shade as the my fathers but I had a slight olive tone to my skin from Florida's hot sun. My dad kissed my forehead, "How are you then, Bells?"

He took hold of my trolley and pushed it while I walked alongside him, "I'm good, how's Forks? I've missed it."

"Same ole', same ole'," he responded with a chuckle, "Alice came to see me last month, said you were thinking about coming back."

"I wanted to surprise you last week, she ruined it," I giggled, my dad shrugged his shoulders.

"Big deal, when did you tell your mom?"

I shook my head with a heavy sigh, "this morning but it was a good job I did. She was going to kick me out regardless, she told me to get out, noticed my car was packed up with my stuff and then slammed the door."

Charlie shook his head in disgust, "New boyfriend?"

"He's like ten years younger," I muttered.

He shook his head again, "when is she going to grow up?"

"She isn't," I retorted with a shrug of my shoulders, wanting to talk about something other than my harebrained mother. I decided to change the subject myself, "is my house finished?"

Charlie grinned, "Of course, do you really think I'm gonna make you sleep in your car?"

"It's here?" I asked excitedly, skipping ahead but Charlie stopped, frowning as I turned to look back at me.

"What Bella?"

I paused, in Florida I had a black Audi that was a present off my mother when I moved back. I was going to have it sent here so I could drive around in style but the look on my father's face, told me that my car was never going to get here. "My car? I sent all the paperwork to your house."

"Oh," my dad frowned, "no paperwork turned up, Bells."

Scowling, I started walking slowly again beside him while he started at the handle of the trolley cart. I folded my arms across my chest, rubbing my arm as I tried to think. My mom couldn't have known that I was coming back here before I told her, could she? I had contacted the car moving people three weeks ago, told them to send the paperwork to my father and he'd fill it out for them. The car was in my name, my mom paid for it at the start but when I got my first job to do with the psychology degree, I had enough money to pay for it myself. Of course, my mom hadn't been happy but after many arguments, she finally agreed. Maybe that was because she knew, deep down, I would always come back to Forks, regardless of what she wanted.

I wasn't going to let her try to manipulate me into calling Phil 'dad'. I knew they wanted to get married, I knew they wanted to have babies but still enjoy the life of a young people, meaning that if they needed a babysitter, I would do it because mom knew I wouldn't say no.

I wasn't happy in Florida but she didn't catch on to that.

Would she really take back my car?

When we got outside the airpot, I turned to give my dad a big, reassuring smile and he returned it with a hint of one of his own. I followed him to the cruiser and went to help put my belongings into the back. "No, no, get in the bloomin' car, you've had a long flight."

I sighed, shaking my head at him as I slid into the passenger seat of the car. I fastened my seatbelt before leaning back, stretching my legs out in front of me with a heavy sigh. My dad cared about me, my well being. When I was a teenager, I would clean and cook for the both of us while he would do the shopping, work and help me with homework. He wasn't overbearing, a little over protective but that was because I was his only daughter. I was allowed to go to parties, I was allowed to have parties but I had a curfew that I must obey. Unlike Renee, I could do what I want, when I wanted, it's why I started smoking in college and she hated that.

She'd complain about finding my lighter on the table but she wouldn't order me to stop, she would just moan before lighting up her own cigarette and standing at the back door. I think my mum just wanted me to be more like her. She wanted me to smoke, she wanted me to drop out of college, to take up mundane classes and never get a proper job, fall in love with every man my eyes laid on and get pregnant with a child I didn't want.

She wanted my life to be just as much of a disaster as her own but it never would be and she hated that.

My dad encouraged me to go to college, encouraged me to get a good life, make friends and try new things but never get an addiction. When I told him I smoked, he went bananas and wouldn't speak to me for three days before he rang me up and said "it doesn't matter that you smoke, you're still my little girl, just don't do it in my house."

Like I said, my dad cared and he showed that he cared.

Sighing, I leaned my head back as dad started to pull out of the parking lot and head back to Forks, to home.

* * *

**Bella and Charlie are very close in this story, whatever decisions Bella makes, you will see that Charlie fully supports them in every way. In addition, this chapter was just an introductory one, you've met Bella and you've met Charlie, both are main characters, you will come to realise which characters are the ones that the focus will be on. The genres above are only the main genres, I guess you could pin other genres to this story as well but I decided to stick to the main ones.**

**Now, I know there are many questions concerning the sequel to Fright Night. As Fright Night has been deleted - along with every other one of my stories :( - I have decided to rewrite it but I am going to stick to one story at a time. This story will be my main focus until it is finished and then I will move on to another. Eventually, all my stories will be back up, completed along with a few others.**

**Again, to all my loyal readers, I am sorry for what has happened and I take full responsibility for the actions of another person.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter, love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	2. Dream

**Name: The Entity**

**Summary: Bella Swan moves back to Forks into her dream home and to be closer to her father. However, what Bella thought was her dream home, soon turns into her worst nightmare as she starts to get visits from a powerful force. Will Bella make it out alive?**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Supernatural/Horror/Drama/Humor/Romance**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I'm not going to stop you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_It's stranger than fiction  
How you've decayed  
It must be so lonely  
Lost within your ways_

_You're born alone, you die alone_  
_The rest is yours to fill the gap_  
_The world goes on without you here_  
_Adjust or just collapse_

_Is this what you wanted to be_  
_Alone standing by yourself_  
_Is this all you wanted to be_  
_Or was that a cry for help_  
_By yourself, by yourself, by yourself_

**_~ Stranger than Fiction - Five Finger Death Punch ~_**

**Chapter 2**

**Dream**

When my dad pulled up in front of the strangely large house, I frowned, turning to cock my eyebrow. It was evident that in our laughter and conversation, my dad must have taken the wrong turn. He grinned, handing me a small green cardboard box. I didn't want to take it, I didn't want him to say this was my house because it was far too big for one person to be living in. When I took the box, the lid popped off easy and a brass key was sitting in the padded cushion.

My eyes went to the beautiful picturesque house. Two bay windows on either side of the front door, the beautiful white porch with a table and two chairs sitting on either side underneath the wooden roof with the cobblestone path leading up to the stairs with fine cut grass on either side, a white picket fence around the outside, the gate open invitingly. I turned back to see my dad was getting out of the car and going to the trunk.

Biting my bottom lip, I slid out and headed up the path, the floorboards of the stairs creaked under my feet as I stuck the key into the lock, turned it as the heavy door with the misted oval window in the centre, opened inward with a soft creak. I smiled, stepping over the threshold and inhaling lavender, pine and honey, sighing, I searched the dark wall for a light switch and flipped on.

"SURPRISE!" I leapt back in fright, tripping over my own feet and landing on the wood paneled threshold with a huff. Instant laughter filled the air, I shot everyone a scowl before getting to my feet, dusting my butt and turning to see Alice catapulting towards me. I wrapped my arms around her as we squealed together, people chuckling at our antics as she gripped me tightly. Alice was about five foot one, a tiny ball of everlasting energy, constantly on her toes. Doctors had said that Alice acted like someone with AdHd but there was no evidence to support it, she was just active and energetic. She passed all her exams and has a degree in nursing, that's clear that her attention span isn't short.

"Oh Bella, I've missed you," Alice informed as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, thanking the heavens for waterproof mascara.

"I've missed you too," I giggled as she took my hand.

"Come on, I have to show you the house."

"Alice, calm down and let the poor girl settle," Carlisle, Alice's father stated with a welcoming smile, I gave him a big on in return. Alice got her father's sapphire blue eyes and pale skin but her black hair was cut short like a pixie's, she was dainty wearing a pair of jeans and a black tank top that had spots of white paint on it, which told me that they had probably only just finished decorating. "You look well, Bella."

"I'm feeling good, thank you Carlisle," I informed.

"I hope the house is up to your standards," Carlisle winked, I giggled as I let Alice yank me into the room to our left, she flipped on the light and held out her arms in a showcase way. This was the room with one of the bay windows, a beige sofa was pressed up against the wall, three inches away from the door frame, opposite the door was a matching beige chair facing inwards, a glass coffee table was in the centre of the room with a bowl in the middle, holding neutral green, soft brown, beige and blue popery. The carpet under the coffee table was the same shade of the blue with neutral green swirls framed with beige, it matched the cushions on the sofa and the chair.

The chimney breast held a fire with a soft brown mantel piece with two candlesticks on either end in silver holders with a picture of myself and my father hanging on the wall. In the corner opposite the door was the TV, angled inwards so from the sofa and chair. Beige curtains framed the bay window with a small side table holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers sitting on top.

"Wow," I whispered, stepping further into the room as I ran my hand along the beige leather. Smiling, I sat on the edge of the sofa and took in the soft beige walls, the beautiful shade around the main light in the centre of the ceiling almost made the room seem brighter, as though it was full of light. The room felt safe, secure.

"I decorated this room," a sweet voice informed, I turned to see Esme, Alice's mother grinning at me from the doorway. I got up and ran to her, she took me in for a tight hug, one that a mother would give her daughter. Esme treated me like another daughter, my father was forever grateful for Esme Cullen, the woman who sorted me out when I had my first period, she gave me a home when dad went fishing and Carlisle would always stitch me up when I fell.

"It's so pretty," I stated, then I noticed the small ornament sitting in the middle of the small ledge in the middle of the mantel. I moved towards it, running my fingers along the smooth wood of the cross with the rosemary beads sitting around it. Esme and Carlisle were religious people, whenever I stayed at the Cullen household on a Saturday, we'd go to church every Sunday morning. It became a habit for me, I started going church every Sunday, even when I lived in Florida. When I turned fourteen, I was baptized Catholic with the support of my father but my mother wasn't impressed.

She didn't believe in God or anything like that but she didn't understand. I didn't know whether to believe in God or not too. I enjoyed church, listening to the teachings, I had a bible packed in my stuff that I had read for Demonology lessons. "I like it," I whispered, glancing and seeing the one person I had been most excited to see, only he looked so much different.

His bronze hair was messy, eyes were a beautiful emerald green in his pale face, he was 6'3" tall with broad shoulders, lean muscled arms and a lean body. He had that famous crooked smile on his face, I couldn't help but smile as Esme stepped out of the way as Edward came over and give me a tight hug. I gripped the front of his shirt, inhaling deeply, remembering the feeling of my other best friend giving me the biggest hug in the world. I felt he familiar feeling of his lips against my hair and lost it, tears filled my eyes as I remembered when I told him I was moving to Florida. His reaction was burned into my skull, the way he trashed his bedroom in fury, I had ran out of the house and into my old truck, racing back to the house and hiding in my bedroom.

I never saw Edward again until today.

"Come on," Alice separated us, shooting a murderous glare at her brother, taking hold of my hand. "Let's look at the rest of the house."

**~ TE ~**

The next day was uneventful, I spent the entire day unpacking everything and making sure my house was in order. It was a perfect, the staircase at the end of the hallway, four doors on either side but the hallway itself was wide enough to have a party. The room behind the front living room, the room I called 'The Neutral Room', was a little library and study, the room that Edward had decorated. It was perfect a homey, a book shelf pressed up against the wall opposite the door with a picture of Edward and me in a gold frame, his arm around my shoulders while we grinned at the camera. Another cross sat in the centre of the shelf and on the opposite side of the shelf, was a picture of Alice, Edward, Carlisle, Esme and I.

The rest of the shelves held books. My desk was placed beside the bookshelf with a brand new computer sitting on top, a small cup holder with different biros, a highlighter, a rule, a rubber and a sharpener. The chair was comfy, one of those high back, arm rest chairs that spun around. It my favorite feature of the entire room. There were two double glass doors that led to the large back garden, there was a barbecue and a table with all different deck chairs and four sun loungers that were placed up against the brick wall under the back porch roof.

However, one room in the house gave me a little chill feeling. Alice and Carlisle weren't really into the religious stuff much like Esme and Edward were. They didn't really care, the rooms they decorated didn't feel as safe as the rooms Esme and Edward had but I think that might just be my faith. Alice decorated the kitchen and the dining room while Carlisle had decorated my lounge, a room that had a relaxing feeling but still made me feel a little stiff.

Either way, upstairs was beautiful and the house itself was beautiful.

It was day three in this house that had me questioning whether there was a technical fault or something of that nature. I shook my head, taking my bag, I decided to go out and meet Alice, just to get out of the house. The Neutral room and the study provided me with a safe feeling but other parts of the house just didn't give me that security.

Driving along the familiar roads in my old truck didn't half feel amazing as I noticed some familiar faces of old classmates but I didn't want to really speak to them. Sighing, I turned down the dirt road to the Cullen's old family home. Parking up my truck in its old space, Alice came dancing out the front door with a bright smile, she was wearing a knee length black skirt and a white tank top and a black scarf around her neck. She'd combed her hair into a neat style, skipping along to get into my truck with a big smile. "What do you want to do today?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, you invited me out, remember?"

"Hey, you sounded like you needed to get out of the house, I just said let's do something," Alice stated, she placed her handbag on to the floor at her feet, "we could go Port Angeles and shop."

I shook my head, "Alice."

"What? You're starting your new job tomorrow, come on, let's get some new clothes for you," Alice suggested in a pleading voice. I rolled my eyes but otherwise complied, Alice smiled to herself while she dance along to the radio in her seat.

"How's your job doing?" I asked, wanting to change the subject away from her little victory.

"It's great," she grinned, "I work for this big firm now, they like all my ideas for clothes, you know?"

"Of course they do, you're a really good designer," I stated, Alice waved her hand in an act of modesty but I could see the smug smile on her face and the happy gleam in her eyes. She was happy. "Any guys?"

Alice's smile disappeared and she shyly took her bottom lip between her teeth, I quirked my eyebrow as I flicked on my indicator to turn back on to the highway. "Well?"

"There is one guy," Alice mused with a small smile but her eyes were full of a tension I didn't understand, "he works with Edward."

"So?"

"So, if it ends badly, it could wreck his working relationship with Edward," Alice stated with a huff.

"I doubt it, Alice," I smiled, "Edward wouldn't get involved in things like that."

Alice scoffed, "Are you kidding? Remember when you went on a date with Mike Newton, he made sure that poor Mike never went near you again."

"Poor Mike," I scoffed, rolling my eyes, "Mike was a creep, Alice."

"I know," Alice giggled, I glanced at her and I started to chuckle along with her. I leaned back into my seat, taking hold of the steering wheel with both hands to turn the truck before settling back for one hand. "Last I heard, he was living in Port Angeles after he had an affair with Lauren Mallory, Jessica divorced him and is refusing to let him see their three year old daughter."

"I would refuse to let him see my daughter if he did that," I agreed with Jessica, she'd always been smart but she had this weird crush on Mike, I'm very surprised she didn't forgive him, that crush was just as creepy as Mike's entire persona.

"It's weird, Lauren doesn't remember doing anything with Mike, Tyler even says she wasn't in the state at the time, so either Mike's just looking for an excuse for a divorce or he is really just a creep."

"I'd go with he is just a creep," I answered causing both me and Alice to fall about laughing.

Once Alice and I had shopped, she decided that we would go to Edward's business since Alice had bought him a little demonic teddy. Of course, Edward would see the humor behind it. I carried my bags behind Alice who was racing as though she was eager to get there. I knew it was because the guy Alice liked worked for Edward. I sighed, shaking my head and slowing down. "Come on Bella!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I yelled behind her, she ducked in through the door of the shop and I followed behind her. The woman at the main desk had long strawberry blonde hair that was in a high curled ponytail, following down her back. She had thick eyeliner framing her sapphire blue eyes with fake feather-like eyelashes that touched the tops of her smooth cheeks, dark red lipstick was smeared over her lips. She was wearing a tight, corset like red top with spaghetti straps, tucked into black skinny jeans.

Her head lifted, eyes landing on Alice before she turned and saw me, her entire face lit up and she came running towards me, "Bella!"

"Hey Tanya," I laughed as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing the entire length of her body against mine. I laughed louder, seeing Alice look shocked at the obvious PDA from Tanya. When I was in high school, we used to wind up Alice and pretend to be together. Edward was on to us but Alice believed us for three weeks until she saw me jump on Edward at one of her parties so that Jessica Stanley would back off. That's when she realized I liked Edward but he never saw me as anything more than his sister's friend and his own friend. His reaction to me leaving was because he wasn't going to have this friend anymore.

Edward moved the beaded curtain out of his way and stepped into the foyer.

"Tanya, will you get off her?" Alice asked softly, she didn't mind PDA but she didn't like homosexual PDA. She wasn't a homophobe, she loved having gay best friends but she hated it when they publicly displayed their affection.

Tanya let out a laugh, taking a tight hold of my hips and rolling her own against mine. I giggled as Alice huffed and shook her head, Edward smirked amused but his eyes were hard. Tanya stepped away from me and caught sight of his expression, guilt filled her eyes but her expression was the perfect poker face before she looked back to me, "I'm too rough for her anyway, a wild one me."

"Yes well," Edward started with a chuckle, "if you're so wild, you can go check _your _tapes and then you can come up with a conclusion on _your _case."

"Okay, Mr. Boss Man, sheesh he's a moody bastard," Tanya commented, causing Alice to giggle as Tanya ducked before Edward could throw something at her. However, the side door that was also covered in a beaded curtain opened and a male hand reached out, catching the pen before he appeared. He had curly honey blonde hair on the top of his strong jawed face, his eyes were a deep shade of hazel, he had broad shoulders and was leanly muscled. He was a couple inches smaller than Edward. As he placed the pen back on the table, he looked to me.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he nodded, Edward grinned while he looked over the booking book. Alice bounced on her toes, "Just so you know, I am the psychic of this place."

"Seriously? Like a real psychic?" I asked, excited, Edward winked at me.

"Of course, I have had this ability since I was a young boy. I grew up in Texas with my grandmother after my mother treated me like I was a servant more than a child. Sound familiar?" Jasper asked with a cocked eyebrow, Edward frowned at that and looked confused towards me. I held my shoulders square as I stared at him, Jasper glanced between me and Alice and then Edward and me. "I'm sorry, they have pictures of you, it seemed like they knew every little detail."

"I do," Alice spoke tersely, staring at Jasper in a way that would shut anyone up. Edward narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything as he looked back down at the appointment book.

"Of course, dear, sweet Alice," Jasper held out his hand and she immediately went to him, "now don't be mad at me, darling, come on, I want to show you something."

When they disappeared into that room, I moved closer to Edward. We didn't speak, we both just stared at the same appointment page for fifteen minutes and then I touched his bare forearm. I felt him move his head to the side, his eyes focused on the page but I could see them flickering to my fingers running along his arm to the back of his hand and to the crease of his elbow. "What did Jasper mean?"

I sucked in a deep breath, "Nothing, Edward," I responded softly, he turned fully now to look at me. "I didn't want to leave."

Edward stared at me and sighed, "I'm sorry for the way I reacted."

"It's fine," I shrugged, he turned and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "It's in the past."

"I know," Edward returned, cupping my cheek with his hand gently, "I still need to apologize for it though."

"You can," I paused for a moment, then spun away from him towards where I'd dumped my shopping bags on the floor when I came in here, "buy me a drink?"

Edward smirked, "I will, when Emmett and Rosalie get back." I took my bottom lip between my teeth and looked down, spinning around again but when I turned back he was there, grinning down at me with a wink. "Or maybe I could slip out now?"

Taking hold of his hand, I grinned.

**~ TE ~**

It must have been one in the morning when I heard the front door slamming. I jolted up in my bed, looking around my fancy neutral living room, where I lay on the sofa, listening to the static of the TV. Waiting for a moment, I heard no one moving around in the hallway, so it must have been the couple in the house across the street. I shook my head, running my hand through my knotty hair before stretching as I got to my feet.

I shut off the TV, shut the curtains before the loud crash behind me had me jumping. My eyes widened as I bolted out of the room and without even checking the other rooms in the house, I darted up the stairs, threw open my bedroom door and slammed it behind me. I pressed my back against the door, panting as I listened downstairs but I couldn't hear anything.

Silence.

It was supposed to bliss.

But no. It was eerie, creepy and I wanted there to just be some small amount of noise.

Shaking my head, I moved to my wardrobe to pick out some clothes to wear for my giant clean up at my dad's before a giant force threw me back as my body hit the bed. I felt a sharp pain shoot across my shoulder, I gasped, moving my hand and grasping it tightly as my face scrunched up. I crawled up the bed and looked around my room but there was nobody there. I wiped the tears off my face from the pain and fear I felt, my bedroom door swung shut with an audible bang.

My eyes widened as the handle started moving and there were loud bangs against the wood. My body was frozen in fear as I let out a scream, "Leave me alone!"

Then just like that, everything stopped.

I looked around my room, frightened that something would pop out at me. I could feel my blood jumping and my skin crawling as I felt fearful of everything around me. Gulping audibly, I crawled under my quilt and placed my head on the pillow, but I wasn't comfortable on my side. I fell onto my back and stared at the ceiling but it was like someone was gripping my neck tightly in their hands.

I had a pressure on my chest as though someone was pressing down on it. My entire body was stuck, completely frozen against my bed. That's when my eyes flashed open and I could see him, he was older about early thirties. He had the most terrifying eyes, they were quite small and a horrifying blue eyes, his hair was dirty blonde and tied back in a loose ponytail. His smile was devilish, he stared at me and I could feel myself choking.

Then my eyes closed as the sound of a ghostly evil laugh filled my ears.

* * *

**Okay, so there is the first meeting.**

**The Entity is about to get a whole lot meaner and there isn't just one of them. Oh no, things are about to get a whole lot worse.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave me a review and thank you for reading.**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	3. Ghost Stories

**Name: The Entity**

**Summary: Bella Swan moves back to Forks into her dream home and to be closer to her father. However, what Bella thought was her dream home, soon turns into her worst nightmare as she starts to get visits from a powerful force. Will Bella make it out alive?**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Supernatural/Horror/Drama/Humor/Romance**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Thank you everyone for the support you have been giving me these last couple of weeks, it really means a lot to me and I hope you continue to read my stories :) **

**Anyway, a lot of questions about Jasper's psychic abilities; he cannot see the future. In a way, he is a medium but a very powerful one. Jasper is in this chapter and he does explain what he can do, I will tell you one thing though that is a little spoiler for this chapter. Jasper regards himself as a psychic because he's not a fake medium wanting to make a profit. He uses his powers for good. **

**Also, Edward didn't go crazy as in completely mad, he was angry at Bella for leaving and you will find out why and what happened in later chapters. **

* * *

_Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
than to harm the one I love_

_What have you done now?!_

_I know I'd better stop trying_  
_You know that there's no denying_  
_I won't show mercy on you now_  
_I know, should stop believing_  
_I know, there's no retrieving_  
_It's over now, what have you done?_

_What have you done now?!_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_  
_But now you are slipping away... oh_  
_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_  
_There's a curse between us, between me and you_

_What have you done?! What have you done?!_  
_What have you done?! What have you done?!_  
_What have you done now?!_  
_What have you done?! What have you done?!_  
_What have you done?! What have you done?!_  
_What have you done now?!_

**_~ What Have You Done - Within Temptation ~_**

**Chapter 3**

**Ghost Stories**

When I woke up the next morning, my neck was achy and my sides were sore. My ribs felt as though my lungs had been pressing against them and hurt like hell. I rolled my head from side to side with a heavy sigh. I knew that if I wanted to get back to Edward's shop, I needed to be quick. I was meeting Alice there in two hours but I wanted to speak to Edward first. At one point, we were best friends until he went AWOL when I told him I was leaving, I don't know what created such a reaction in him but whatever did, the hurtful things he said still bring tears to my eyes.

I shook my head, I couldn't think of them right now, I needed to get ready. The reason I was meeting Alice was for the simple fact she was escorting me to my new job. I went into the living room and had a shower, washing my hair. I knew that I needed to hurry up otherwise I wouldn't get a chance to speak to Edward because Alice would whisk me away. Sucking in a deep breath, I dried my hair, did my makeup and got dressed into a black pencil skirt that came to my knee and a white spaghetti strapped top with a black blazer over top. I brushed my hair up into a neat bun, coiling it around with a big clip and then I grabbed my purse and hurried out of my bedroom with my skin colored tights feeling soft under my feet.

However, a loud angry noise caused me to stop. At first I thought it was the floorboards under my feet but then I realized it was coming from behind the door to my left. I glanced down the stairs, noticing my keys were on the side table in the hallway and my knew work shoes were under the table, taking my bottom lip between my teeth as I thought long and hard about the next decision I would make.

When the noise seemed closer, I darted down the stairs, threw on my super high platforms, my keys and bolted out the door. Once outside, I stopped, the door slammed loudly behind me. I slowly turned, staring at the house for a moment, it seemed eerily peaceful and calm, as though nothing bad could happen inside this house. Taking a deep breath, I shook my head at my own stupidity. This was that nightmare playing tricks on me last night, I scoffed at myself. I slung my handbag over my shoulder and ducked into my car, I turned on the ignition and wheeled out of the driveway and headed for Port Angeles.

The drive wasn't fun alone though. My mind started to wander to my nightmare last night about that strange man in my house. He'd held my neck so tightly in his hands and it was almost like he was pressing on my chest, it was just so real. Shaking my head, I turned down the road and pulled into a space outside of Edward's shop. My old truck was just too shabby to go to a new job, I slid out of my truck and went into the shop. Edward was behind the counter with a cocked eyebrow, Tanya was doing some weird dance in the middle of the floor and Jasper, who had been quietly reading in the corner, was now staring at me with worry etched across his entire face.

"Hey," I greeted, Edward's eyes went to me and widened, his eyes looked over my body in surprise and then that famous crooked smile came across his face.

Tanya got up from the floor as a tall, striking golden blonde haired woman stepped through the back beaded curtain. She had dark green eyes, peach skin and was wearing a long sleeved black t-shirt, a mini black skirt with fishnet stockings and a pair of knee height books with a four inch heel. I stepped further into the shop, my heels clipping against the floor as Jasper rose to his feet and threw his magazine on to the sofa he'd been sat on. "Who's she?"

"Oh Rose, this is Bella."

"The Bella?" Rose demanded with a cocked eyebrow, Tanya rolled her eyes, a look of distaste written all over her face. "The Bella that left you and hurt you?"

"The very same," I laughed sarcastically, shooting Edward a fake smile before I turned to Tanya, who shook her head.

"Rosalie, you know that isn't what happened," Tanya snapped, shooting a glare at Edward that didn't look up as he stared at the appointment book with a scowl.

"I just know that the little bitch hurt him," Rosalie snapped.

"Oh please, give me a fucking break. You don't know shit. I used to spend every minute of every hour with Edward and Alice, where were you? Oh wait, you weren't fucking around. You only know what he told you, you don't know anything, so do me a favor and take your little shitty comments and your 'look at me, I'm amazing' attitude and take your fucking nose and stick it in someone else's business, okay?" I snapped, Rose's eyes widened and then she sneered before going back through the beaded curtain. Tanya clapped her hands with a laugh while Jasper ducked into the office he'd been in yesterday.

"When do you have to be in work?" Tanya asked gently.

"When Alice gets here, apparently my old truck is too shabby to go to a new job," I commented with a roll of my eyes.

"You still drive in that shabby old thing?" Edward asked, I didn't respond, I knew how much he hated my truck but right now, I hated him. How dare he call me when I'm not here to defend myself? Okay, I went to Florida, I deserted Forks because I didn't want my mother to be alone and when I got there, I was manipulated into staying when in reality, I was so unhappy that I'd considered running away and just disappearing. I didn't have any friends because I was apparently a freak, I stayed cooked up in my bedroom out of the way and comforted my mother whenever she came back upset when a date went wrong.

"Why don't you buy a new car?" Tanya suggested with a smile.

"I would but you know, my mum took my nice car away from me," I mumbled, scratching the back of my neck.

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked gently.

"She bought me a nice car when I moved to Florida, then she decided I wasn't allowed to bring it back here with me," I shrugged my shoulders and moved to the sofa, I sat down and picked up Jasper's magazine. I opened it, smiling softly at it.

I heard the sound a hard hit but I didn't look up, I just continued to read the magazine. I didn't even want to know what they were talking about. In fact, coming here altogether was just turning into one big bad idea. I sighed heavily, flipping over the page and crossing one leg over the other, my purse was wedged between the arm of the sofa and the side of my leg, I could feel my phone vibrating inside but I knew it would just be Alice telling me she's probably leaving now so she could spend some time with Jasper.

I felt the sofa dip beside me but didn't acknowledge whoever it was. I flipped over the page again, pursing my lips.

"Look Bella, about Rose-"

"What about her? I don't care about Rose, what I care about is the fact that you told her all of this but not once did you tell her the part where I didn't want to go Florida. You knew how much I despised Florida and my mother for what she did to Charlie," I snapped, "if I hurt you so much, why didn't you keep in contact with me like Alice did? Why didn't you ask if you could come to see me because Renee wouldn't let me come back? You didn't even try to speak to me, you completely cut me off. So why you're busy telling everyone how much I hurt you and how I left you, maybe you should take into account that if you'd put a little more effort into it, maybe you wouldn't have been so hurt."

I went back to the magazine, Edward didn't speak for a while but I heard him take a breath to speak but the sound of Alice's chirpy voice interrupted him, "Good morning sunshine!"

The beads beside me jingled a little bit and I turned to see Jasper, his eyes took in my expression and he gave me a soft smile and a wink. "Nightmares can be so life like sometimes but when you think they're nightmares, they are actually reality."

"What do you mean Jasper?" Edward asked with a frown.

"Bella has a visitor in her house," Jasper stated.

"Oh come on," I scoffed, looking at all three of them with their cocked eyebrows, "oh come on, you can't know that from just looking at me, right?" I stared at Jasper who just stared right back at me, "Okay, maybe you can."

"Ever heard of aura reading? Or mediumship? And retrocognition?"

I stared at Jasper with a frown, "What Jasper is trying to say, Bella is that Jasper can read your aura so the mood you're in but he can also speak with spirits and read into your past just by looking at you."

"I see," I stated slowly and then I froze, turning to look back at Jasper who smiled wider.

"That wasn't a nightmare," Jasper stated gently. I jumped to my feet and moved away from him, pointing my finger.

"Nu huh, I see what's going on here, you are not Phoebe, for one you are male!"

"What does Phoebe have to do with anything?" Edward asked with an incredulous look.

"She was a little loopy in Friends, you know," Alice stated with a wave of her hand. I smirked and cheered when I realized Alice was on to me. I chuckled, Edward just nodded but didn't look all that interested as he folded his arms across his chest, leaning back into the sofa and staring at me. "What I want to know is, what is Jasper talking about?"

"Oh, I had a nightmare," I shrugged my shoulders, scratching the back of my neck, "it was really weird."

"Because it wasn't a nightmare," Jasper stated calmly with a small curve of his mouth.

"Okay, I am not listening to this," I held up my hands, "My house is not haunted."

"You've never been able to say that word properly," Edward pointed out, I narrowed my eyes. "Horn-ted."

"Leave me alone," I snapped, grabbing my purse and nearly tripping but Jasper struck out his arm and stopped me from falling. I huffed, whirling on him, pointing my finger at him with a scowl. "You are freaking me out."

"Jasper is never wrong Bella," Tanya said, she was stood behind the beaded curtain wearing a pair of those joke glasses with the google eyes, fat nose and mustache. We all turned, staring at her with cocked eyebrow as she brought them down her nose a little bit. "What are you all staring at?"

We all exchanged a look and a small smile before I quickly darted out of the door to avoid anymore unwanted attention.

**~ TE ~**

Later that night, I was pacing up and down my neutral room. When I had entered, I had stopped short when I found my cross on the floor in front of the fire, I had to scoop it up and put it back on to the mantel piece. However, I was terrified because if this room wasn't as safe as I thought it was, maybe this house was more dangerous than I thought. I had sensed something off when I entered the other rooms but after thinking all day in work about what Jasper had said, I now didn't feel safe at all in this house.

Sucking in a deep breath, I finally sat down on the edge of the sofa and let my face drop to my hands as I ran them down my face. I was lost to my thoughts when the phone sitting on the table in the corner of the room started to shriek. Getting to my feet again with a heavy sigh, I moved to the phone and lifted it to my ear. "Hello?"

All I could hear was the static, rough and coarse static. I took my bottom lip between my teeth and listened, trying to make out any words but there was none. Then it was the dial tone.

Staring at my phone, I waited and I could hear the sound of someone running along the hall upstairs. I froze, thinking maybe it was next door but this house stood alone. The large garden around the edges of my house and the houses on either side of me made it impossible for the houses to touch, making it impossible to be next door. I closed my eyes for a moment as the footsteps got louder as they started down the stairs and then the loud banging footsteps stopped.

Closing my eyes, I was terrified but then the house was silent as I moved towards the hallway and glanced around the space but there was no one around. However, I could feel someone tugging on the bottom of my jogging bottoms. I sucked in a deep, shaky breath as I glanced down but nothing was there. I released the breath but then I could feel something compressing on my chest and the breath wasn't coming into me, it was like my lungs were collapsing inside of me.

I fell to my knees, hearing the sound of a ghostly evil laugh in the background of my house. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream but I couldn't. Curling up into a ball, I finally felt the air starting through my chest as I panted. Sitting up straight, I breathed because I screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

A ghostly female laugh reached my ears but it sounded sadistic, tormented. I got to my feet slowly, the laugh was one of torture as I drifted into the dining room, the laughter was closer. I saw her stood in the corner, she had her back to me and her hair was dirty, flame red and flowing down her back, she was crying and shaking in the corner. Standing close by her was a man with long jet black hair, russet skin and dark hazel colored eyes. He loomed over her, he was muscular and wearing a puffy white shirt and black pants, he was holding what looked to be an old fashioned weapon.

Without speaking, I ran from the house, grabbing my phone off the table in the hall as I went past, feeling the whoosh of the door slamming behind me as I bolted down the steps of my porch and down the cobblestone path. I could feel the sharp stones embedding themselves into the pads of my feet, my heart was pounding as I opened the gate and turned to face the house and panted. A hand landed on my shoulder and I screamed, turning to see Jasper standing beside me.

I burst into tears, "hey, it's gonna be okay." I shook my head and he brought me in for a hug, shushing me gently with his arms around me, rubbing my back with his hand. Then slowly, he stepped back from me and opened the gate leading to my house, I grabbed his elbow to try to stop him. "Bella, I know what I'm doing."

"But what if-"

"Stop worrying, go sit in the car, I'm taking you back to the shop," Jasper commanded gently, slowly, I nodded.

Sliding into the passenger seat, I brought my knees to my chest as Jasper approached the house with a cool confidence. I rubbed my knees gently, leaning back against my seat as I watched him enter, closing the door behind him. I waited, staring at the door, hoping and praying that Alice would forgive me if Jasper was harmed. I waited and waited before finally he exited the house, holding a pair of shoes and my purse. He stared into the hallway as the door slammed shut, he narrowed his eyes briefly before running towards the car.

Jasper slid into the driver's seat and glanced at me, "a ghost can't hurt you unless it's not a ghost."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, a ghost isn't haunting you," Jasper murmured softly, I stared at him, "it's an entity."

* * *

**Okay, there we have it. James isn't evil before all of you accuse him, you find out the full story about the house in the next chapter. Jasper walking through means he will probably have all the knowledge, like Jasper said, he is an aura reader, retrocognitive and has mediumship. In other words, he can be one smooth mofo. **

**The next chapter we go to, will have full explanations from Edward about how he went crazy, Bella meets Emmett, Alice is there for Bella and then they decide on what they're going to do about Bella's creepy house.**

**Now remember, some of the house has obviously been blessed because of the crosses but all will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading and leave me a review**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	4. Gathering

**Name: The Entity**

**Summary: Bella Swan moves back to Forks into her dream home and to be closer to her father. However, what Bella thought was her dream home, soon turns into her worst nightmare as she starts to get visits from a powerful force. Will Bella make it out alive?**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Supernatural/Horror/Drama/Humor/Romance**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**A lot of questions in the last chapter, a lot of them circulating around Jasper's abilities. Some people I think, feel that Jasper is quite pompous in what his ability entails. When in reality, he's closed off. You will find out why in this chapter because it explains a lot about Jasper and he's actually a normal human being with extra abilities. **

**By the way, an entity is something that exists, it is a type of ghost but not all of them are entities. There are many different understandings of the word entity, some are used to describe a person that comes to you in you sleep, you know like succubus or incubus, luckily, no one in this story will be like that.**

**Now AWOL means that someone has gone missing, Bella knows Edward went AWOL after trashing his room but when Alice uses the word... oh just read the chapter, it's completely explained in this chapter. :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,  
You're paralyzed_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_  
_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike_  
_You know it's thriller, thriller night_  
_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

**_~ Thriller - Michael Jackson ~_**

**Chapter 4**

**Gathering**

Jasper didn't speak as we drove to Port Angeles, his knuckles were white from his tight grip on the steering wheel. Clearly, he'd known something was going to happen tonight or he sensed something from me or maybe, he was just curious and wanted to investigate. It didn't matter anyway, he saved me tonight from my fear, I was terrified of that man turning around and catching me in the doorway but I didn't let him, I just got out of there like a literal bat out of hell.

As Jasper parked the car outside the shop, I noticed that the tinted windows didn't do much for blocking the light inside. Instead, they dimmed it slightly but I could see Tanya doing some weird movement, Rosalie sat on the counter swinging her legs, a huge gorilla of a man was sat on the sofa beside Alice while they chatted animatedly but Edward was nowhere to be seen. I stared through the passenger window as I slowly slipped on the shoes Jasper had gotten me from my hands, I'd been gripping them so tightly that they'd folded to my grip.

The door opened and Jasper stared down at me, his eyebrow cocked but I could see the sympathy burning in his eyes. It was almost like he understood my hesitating as I slid out of the car and opened the door. I was wearing a thick hoodie and a pair of sweat pants. Alice turned her head and grinned when she spotted me but it faltered when she noticed Jasper behind me. She got to her feet, shooting me a disorientated look but Jasper just smiled at her, "Don't fret, I wanted to check out her house."

"I know," Alice smiled, turning her face away to look at her hands.

"Alice," Jasper spoke gently, she looked to him, "I can read you like an open book, remember?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders and offered him a small smile, the big gorilla guy got to his feet, running a hand through his jet black hair and flexing the muscles on his arms. He was built like brick shit, taller than Edward and threatening. He grinned at me, his amber eyes sparkling, "Hey, I'm guessin' you're Bella?"

"The very same," I whispered, my voice shaking slightly.

"I'm Emmett McCarty, pleasure to meet you," Emmett held out his meaty hand, I stared at it for a moment before I walked forward and took it in my own, shaking it as Jasper ducked through the beaded curtain to go into the back. Emmett offered me a wink before he followed close behind as I took his seat on the sofa. Alice turned to me with a quirked eyebrow.

"I don't know why he was there, I ran out of the house and he caught me, he told me to get in his car, went inside and came back with my shoes and purse before driving me here," I answered her questioning look with a shrug of my shoulders. Alice gave me a believing smile before she hugged me tightly and I finally let the frightened tears slip down my cheeks, she gripped me tighter in her arms, shushing me gently but I felt her gesture in the direction of the other two girls. One dramatically sighed, that one I knew to be Rosalie while Tanya went wordlessly.

"Now now, calm down, what happened?" Alice whispered, leaning back and taking my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze while I told her exactly what happened. Saying it all out loud made me feel crazy but Alice listened intently. I knew that if it had been someone like Rosalie, she would probably had laughed at me, got up and walked out of the building. I didn't know Rosalie but I would happily judge her for the way she was treating me. "Seems like you've had quite the night."

"Yeah," I agreed softly just as I heard the sound of Edward's angry voice.

"... house seemed fine."

"The house was fine Edward but now it's obviously not," Jasper yelled after him as they came out into the foyer. "I checked that house, went through it with a fine toothed comb and made sure everything was fine and it seemed legitimate. Are you suddenly doubting my ability?"

"Yeah, I am," Edward snapped in response, Jasper narrowed his eyes.

"You're lying."

"I know but I'm mad," Edward retorted and turned to me, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Just a little scared."

"That house isn't safe full stop, Bella is in danger and if a man enters, it's like the house rejects them," Jasper huffed as he sat down on the chair behind the main desk and leaned his head into his palm, closing his eyes but I knew he wasn't tired.

"It feels safe," I whispered gently, they turned to me, "when I'm in the living room or the study but I think that's because there's crosses in there."

"That's what I'm saying, the crosses will prevent anything bad getting to you but that still doesn't hide the fact that something has set the house off," Jasper murmured gently, he pursed his lips as he stared at the now open appointment book. I took my bottom lip between my teeth with a sigh, "do they appear during the day?"

I frowned, "funny you mention that, this morning I heard some really weird noise so I grabbed my shoes and ran out."

"I don't think you had a nightmare," Jasper admitted, I stared at him, "I think the entity was playing with your mind. I need to do some research."

Edward went into the off and Jasper followed him, the beaded curtain out back rustled with the movement of the door closing while I turned to Alice. She shook her head and offered me a smile, "He's never been the same since you left."

"You're definition of AWOL sort of makes me see that," I responded gently.

"Hey AWOL means when someone goes crazy, right?"

"No Alice, it means absent from where one should be but without intent to desert."

Alice thought about that for a moment and then waved her hands, "Okay you walking dictionary, you got what I meant though in the letters and besides, Edward did disappear."

"What do you mean?" I asked, staring at her while Alice chewed her bottom lip for a second.

"Okay, you were there when Edward trashed his room, right?" Alice had lowered her voice considerably, the sound of music coming from the back would drown her voice out if she spoke at her normal volume but it completely drowned her out now. I nodded in agreement, "well, you ran out and he came after you when he heard your truck, he got in his car and drove, he made sure you got home safely and then he just kept driving."

"Do you know where he went?" I asked, frowning deeply, Alice hadn't told me this part yet.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea where he went, nobody does. All he says when you ask him is that he just kept driving and that's all we need to know."

"Jasper will know," it wasn't a suggestion, it was a statement. Alice nodded in agreement and then shrugged again.

"Doesn't matter, Jasper respects everyone's privacy."

"He didn't respect mine," I muttered as I started to play with my own fingers.

"Does it really matter? He saved your life, Bella," Alice defended, I nodded in agreement and leaned back, crossing one leg over the other just as the office door opened. Jasper grinned as he came out.

"Edward and I are gonna head back to your house."

"I'm coming," I stated, getting to my feet bravely.

"No way," Edward informed.

"It's my house," I retorted, Edward narrowed his eyes. "I can do whatever I want."

"And if you don't let her come, we'll just drive in my car," Alice stated happily, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. Now Jasper looked pained.

"Alice-"

"Oh please, who's afraid of a few ghosts?" Alice asked, then we exchanged a look and smirked.

**~ TE ~**

The house was shrouded in darkness.

I mean, it was night time, so of course it was bound to be dark.

But it seemed darker.

Almost as though it was standing in front of a black hole.

My picturesque home looked as though it was a picture of a great nightmare.

I stood at the gate that opened on up into the cobblestone path, staring at it for a moment or two. I felt Jasper and Alice go past me while I stared at it. The house I had once loved, now terrified me. I didn't understand. It was strange but understandable, I suppose. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and jumped, startled as Edward offered me a reassuring smile.

I offered a small one in return and hurried after Jasper and Alice, who were waiting outside. I unlocked the door and stepped over the threshold.

It was silent.

Too silent.

Almost dead silent.

I turned as Jasper smirked, stepping over the threshold and the minute walked past me, the sound of that menacing growl reached my ears. Alice squeaked in fear and came cowering into my side while I scowled, I watched as Jasper took the stairs, two at a time and waited at the top. He frowned deeply, the sound of the growling was so loud, it was like it was at the top of the stairs.

A stray hair fell to sit on my cheek.

Alice went into the neutral room and sighed in relief, I frowned but followed her and felt it. As though a great weight had been lifted off my chest the minute I stepped into the room.

Edward leaned against the door frame, staring up the stairs at Jasper who was still standing at the top of the stairs, listening to the sound of the horrible growling. I stepped out of the room, wanting to watch him too as Jasper turned to face down the stairs.

That was when I heard those footsteps down the stairs again.

"He's angry," Jasper informed, coming down slowly as the footsteps stopped, so did Jasper. "He hates being controlled, he's never been one to obey rules."

"Who?" Edward wondered.

"Well, him, he won't tell me his name. When we have all the equipment set up, he might want to communicate," Jasper informed gently, then his head fell to one side and he smiled gently. "He was in love but his being here made it impossible for him."

"Who did he love?" I had to ask gently, Jasper shook his head just as the footsteps were louder down the stairs now before they shut up completely. I moved towards the dining room, slowly pushing the door open but the woman and male weren't in the dining room like they had been the other night. Instead, my beautiful centre piece was shattered, water was dripping off the edges of the table and the table cloth was absolutely soaked because of it. The room looked as though it had been trashed as I stepped further into the room, touching the edge of the table. I could feel the three of them watching me where I stood but that wasn't all I felt.

Something was stood on the other side of me, so close that I could feel their breath on my face. I closed my eyes and let out a small noise, "What's up Bella?"

"There's someone there," I responded, almost crying.

Jasper's voice got closer, "he just wants you to know he's here, that's all, he means you no harm."

"How can you tell?"

"Because he led an honest life," Jasper murmured, he was standing right next to me but then I felt a whoosh and jumped towards him. "Hold on."

"What is it?" Edward demanded and I could feel him, his arms were around my waist and my head was buried in his chest. I gripped his shirt tightly as my eyes finally opened.

"There's someone else in here," Jasper stated but his voice was curt, almost strained. "We need to get the equipment and get this thing out of here but first, I need to find out the source of why they are here in the first place. Bella, do you have any belongings that may have been cursed or maybe you have something you hated or feared as a child? If they are dark entities, they usually feed off the fear you have."

"Nothing," I informed, "Everything I didn't need up here got put downstairs in the basement."

"Basement?" Edward sounded confused as I stepped back out of his hug.

"Yeah, behind the ironing board cupboard?" I asked with a scowl, turning to look at the pair of them. "I will show you."

I led the way into the kitchen, opening the storage cupboard and moving everything out of the way. I had found the basement by accident when I had been unpacking my stuff when I first moved in. It was obvious that no one else had known about it considering when I'd moved in, Alice told me that the storage closet was still full of utility stuff from the previous owners. She wasn't kidding, it was also filled with cobwebs and mess that I had had to clean. When I finally got the ironing board out of the way, I opened the door to the basement and yanked on the chain that brought the light on.

I stepped out of Jasper's way as he hurried down the stairs. In the basement was an old, dusty piano pushed up in the corner of the room, the rest of the stuff were covered in white sheets that I was too frightened to look under. I slowly followed after Jasper and felt Edward and Alice coming down after me.

Alice took her bottom lip between her teeth, "This is some scary shit, I feel like I'm in The Conjuring."

"Alice," Edward warned.

"Jeeze," she retorted, "stop being so moody, this house is old and you know, the house in The Conjuring was old. There was a weirdo witch demon living in that house, what if it's the same here? Ooh, imagine that Bella, you could make your own true story movie."

"Alice," Edward warned even more, he sounded furious when he said her name.

"God, sorry," Alice snapped.

"I don't want to frighten anyone," Jasper stated, he was staring at one of the sheet covered objects with disdain and hatred before he took it into his hand and yanked, revealing the marble coffin underneath.

I couldn't hold back.

I screamed.

Edward wrenched me to him as I buried my face into his chest, I took my bottom lip between my teeth as I closed my eyes. I didn't want to know anymore, I wanted to have decided to stay in the house with my dad, I should never have come here. Maybe I should have just stayed away but I knew that would be practically impossible. My mother is worse than any demon entity.

"Bella," Jasper murmured, "this might be because you had a bad life in Phoenix. Ghosts, spirits, demons, anything feed off anything, the fear and the badness. As long as it has some negative relevance, they feed off it and it sets them off. It doesn't matter that you came here happy, they could sense the past sadness in your life and that is why they awakened."

"In other words, it's not your fault, Bella," Edward murmured gently, bringing me closer as I stared at the marble coffin.

Then I moved away from him towards the plaque on the coffin, I dusted it off with my finger and read the engraved name.

"Jacob Black."

* * *

**Cliffhanger. **

**I hope this answers some of your questions. Next chapter they start the investigation into the life of Jacob Black.**

**Btw, this does happen. My friend's dad moved into a new house and he thought under the stairs was just a storage cupboard but he actually found a hidden door and when he went down there, he found a coffin. Of course, he called the police but apparently, the reason it was boarded up was the because the man that left there wanted to be buried under his house, so it would always be his house and they allowed it.**

**Of course, my friend's dad moved and so did the coffin.**

**Funny the things that go on in the world today.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave me a review and thank you for reading**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	5. Truth

**Name: The Entity**

**Summary: Bella Swan moves back to Forks into her dream home and to be closer to her father. However, what Bella thought was her dream home, soon turns into her worst nightmare as she starts to get visits from a powerful force. Will Bella make it out alive?**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Supernatural/Horror/Drama/Humor/Romance**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews, they mean so much to me :)**

**In addition, I'm glad to know that I have so much support and I was a member of TWCS - I think that's the right abbreviation :S - but I didn't know how to use it so I no longer go on it and I honestly cannot remember my login. I was also a member of another website that used the same login as this so I bet my stories that I had posted there were deleted too so now I do no longer have my other stories :/**

**But rewriting them will be fun I think, it will give me a chance to conjure up some new ideas to go alongside the ones I already had and I think you will enjoy them more as well. Especially considering Lucifer will still be returning as planned for the rewrite of Fright Night, only Lucifer... well, I don't want to ruin it ;D**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter is up to all of your standards :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_You took my hand,  
You showed me how,  
You promised me, you'd be around.  
Uh huh,  
That's right.  
I took your words,  
And I believed,  
In everything,  
You said to me.  
Yeah huh,  
That's right._

_If someone said three years from now,  
You'd be long gone,  
I'd stand up and punch them out,  
'Cause they're all wrong.  
I know better,  
'Cause you said forever,  
And ever,  
Who Knew._

**_~ Who Knew - P!nk ~_**

**Chapter 5**

**Truth**

The minute the name left my mouth, I felt something contact with my face and I found myself staggering back, holding my cheek from the burning pain that radiated through it.

"Bella!" Edward yelled and I felt arms cradle me close as I cried, still clutching my face in my hand but the ghostly evil laugh told me that whatever it was, wasn't fazed.

"Let's get out of here," Alice suggested, darting up the stairs but the minute her foot hit the first step, the lights went off.

"I have matches," Jasper offered, he was eerily calm and it was almost like he wasn't talking to us anymore. I took my bottom lip between my teeth, my cries ceasing as I separated myself from Edward slightly, searching the blackness. Even though I could feel Edward against my hands, it felt like I was isolated and alone.

Then Jasper sparked a match, that small fire created so much light that he went at the front, Edward at the back as we quickly got out of the house but instead of Alice going to her car, she went towards Jasper's. I knew in that moment, that Alice wanted to drive with him, she didn't feel that she could drive safely. Edward took her keys and guided me towards Alice's car, there was a strange sound that Edward kept shushing gently.

It was only after a little while, when I was sat alone in the car did I realize it was me.

Edward was the picture of calm as he slid into the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition, I wanted to throw a million questions at him but I could will my mouth to move. I stared out the wind screen, my eyes flickering to the corners to watch Edward openly turning to check I was okay but I never let on any emotion. I remained still, silent, scared.

After what seemed like forever, Edward started to talk, "Are you alright?"

Opening my mouth to say something, I realized my vocal chords weren't going to work so I closed my mouth and settled for shaking my head in response.

"You're going into shock," it wasn't a question, he was making a statement and he sounded quite smug about it.

"I'm fine," I snapped finally, turning my body and finally looking at him.

He cocked his eyebrow, "really? Because you look like a white sheet. You need some sugar, I'm taking you to McDonalds."

"I'm not-"

"Trust me," Edward stated, "you will be."

"How are you not the least bit shook up?" I asked finally, then the burning came back to my cheek and I let out a pained gasp, reaching up with my fingers, I could feel something on my cheek. I snapped down the sun block, opening the mirror and turning my face. I let out a strangled sound at the claw marks on my face. Three claw marks, about a centimeter apart.

They were menacing.

"Bella," Edward spoke gently.

"It's scratched me," I cried.

"I know, love but only because you're thinking about it."

"No, they are there, I can see them."

Edward sighed and reached across, taking my hand in his as I turned my head to see he was focused on the road ahead, his brow furrowed as though he was deep in thought. With my free hand, I tucked some of my hair behind my ear as I brought my foot to sit under my thigh, I was a little cold and my stomach gargled.

He chuckled, letting my know that he'd heard it. I giggled, "Told you you'd be hungry."

"I guess," I responded, my eyes darting to our entwined hands.

"What do you want?"

"My usual," I commented casually.

"Same as the last time you were here? Otherwise, I don't know what your usual is," Edward sniped as he turned into the driveway, then his eyes widened as he realized what he said. He turned to me, "I-I didn't mean that."

"Whatever," I shrugged, turning to look out the window as I replied flatly, "A Big Mac meal with chocolate milkshake and curry dip."

Edward reeled off the order but I didn't turn to look at him, not even when he handed me the two drinks and the bag of food. I kept my eyes down and played with my hands, lost to my thoughts as I continued to control my emotions with my breathing. I crossed one leg over the other and placed the bag on the floor, sitting the drinks of my lap as Edward peeled out of the car park before zooming in the direction of the shop.

I knew full well that I couldn't go in work tomorrow because I wasn't going to be at home to get any work clothes. I also knew that this would not do me any favors, considering it was a new job but I didn't have much of a choice, I suppose. Sighing, I continued to stare out the window but it didn't hide the fact that I felt Edward glance in my direction from time to time. I continued to lose myself to my thoughts until Edward finally broke the silence, "Can we talk?"

I turned, finally looking at him, "About what?"

"What happened Bella? What made you leave?" Edward asked softly, his eyes were concentrating on the road.

I scoffed, "You know why."

"Bella-"

"No Edward," I stopped him, "I wasn't going to go and you know that, you knew I wasn't going to go."

"Yeah I know," he mumbled, "so what changed?"

I shook my head.

"So you ran away because I did something, wow, real clever Bella."

"You know what Edward, you know jack shit about me now, Alice knows why I left, why don't you go and ask her?"

Edward's hands tightened on the steering wheel, "because I don't want to ask my little sister, I want to hear it from my best friend."

My chest tightened, "yeah," I shook my head, turning to look back out of the window, "because that's all I'll ever be."

Edward sighed, "now what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Think Edward," I yelled, turning to glare at him. "Seriously think!"

"What do you want me to think about Bella? I have no idea what you're talking about?!"

"I told you something before I left, remember? At the bonfire down at the first beach?"

Edward let out a humorless laugh, "I was a bit drunk, that night Bella."

"Yeah, so was I, it's why I told you," I muttered, looking back out of my window.

"Oh Bella, come on and just tell me," Edward begged, I looked to him as we continued down the highway. "Please."

"Fine," I whispered, "I told you I loved you," I paused, Edward's eyes widened as he glanced at me but then focused back on the road. Tears brimmed in my eyes as I turned to look back out of the window, "And you laughed at me, ruffled my hair and said '_love you too, kid'. _But that's not why I left."

Edward was silent for a moment before he finally plucked up the courage to ask, "Then why did you leave?"

Sucking in a raggedy breath, I reached up and brushed the stray tears off my cheek, bringing my hair over my shoulder so he couldn't say as I said bravely, "because about ten minutes later, I caught you making out with Jessica Stanley."

Edward didn't make a sound, he didn't say anything as I continued to silently cry while I stared out of the window.

The rest of the drive was done in silence.

**~ TE ~**

When we got back to the shop, I picked up the bag of food and hurried into the shop. Rose looked to me with a frown but her face became a blank mask when she caught sight of my expression. I made sure that none of them could see the sad look on my face as I took my food from the bag, picked my drink and moved to sit behind the counter.

Alice dragged a spare chair over and sat beside me. She didn't say anything but I offered her a chip silently, knowing full well that she would keep a secret. Edward entered and I pointed to the bag without even lifting my eyes from my own food.

"Thanks," he muttered as he took the bag of food and drink heading into the side office, where I could hear the sound of typing.

"What's up?" Tanya asked when the door was securely shut.

"Nothing," I retorted bluntly.

"Obviously," Tanya retorted sarcastically.

"Did Edward finally see through you?" Rose sniped.

That's when I snapped, "You know what Rosalie, you really do know jack shit. Stop making other people feel like shit because of your shitty attitude and existence. Do you want to know why I left Forks? Because I told Edward I loved him and then ten minutes later found him making out with a girl he supposedly hated because she bullied me. I left Forks because I couldn't even look at him, I couldn't trust him. So I went back to Florida, where I was treated like shit, my own mother treated me like her fucking slave instead of her daughter. Before you judge someone, get both sides of the story, okay?"

With that, I shoved my food away from me and stormed out of the shop. Wrapping my arms around myself to defend my body from the harsh cold, I started to walk. I had no idea where I was going but it didn't matter, I just wanted to be alone. I tucked some hair behind my ear, taking deep calming breaths.

The flashback flooded my memory without command.

_"Pass us another beer, Bells," Edward asked, I reached into the cooler and tossed him a beer, which he caught with ease. He scooted closer, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and sung 'Satisfaction' by the Rolling Stones at the top of his lungs. __Edward could sing but when he was drunk, he shouted. But I didn't care, he still made me giggle as I cuddled up closer to him. "Mmm, you smell really good, what is that?"_

_"It's called shampoo," I retorted sarcastically._

_"Hardy har, Miss Comedian," Edward sniped chuckling, I grinned up at him. "No seriously, is that some new stuff? It smells really good on you."_

_"Oh thanks," I murmured shyly, my cheeks burning from my blush._

_Edward tucked a finger under my chin, tilting my head back and forcing me to look at his smiling face, his emerald eyes were dark, his bronze hair was damp and sticking to his forehead from when he'd been swimming earlier. "Don't hide that beautiful face from me."_

_I smiled gently, glancing down before taking a gulp of my beer. "My mum called earlier."_

_"Oh yeah?" Edward's voice was drowning in disdain, he knew that my mum was trying to persuade me to pick the college in Florida over Seattle but I wanted to go to Seattle so I could be with Alice and Edward. "What did the she-witch want?"_

_"She was trying to persuade me to go to Florida," I responded._

_"You're not gonna go though," Edward stated, pinching my cheek. "Because you're coming with me and Ally, right?"_

_The sound of fizzing caused Edward and I to look to see Mike Newton open up a can of beer but it practically exploded all over him. Alice was sat in the corner, cuddled up to Eric while they spoke closely. I knew that Alice was only dating Eric because she felt bad for him, she was too sweet sometimes. Edward rolled his eyes and turned back to me, "I don't know why I hang around with you kids, you're all so immature."_

_"Then why don't you go home?" I cooed._

_Edward grinned, "nah, someone has to protect you."_

_"Oh thanks," I laughed along with him before I ran my hand through his hair. Edward hummed and I knew this was my chance as I bit my lip before sighing, "Edward?"_

_He opened one eye, "Yeah?"_

_"I love you," I admitted softly._

_Both Edward's eyes opened now, wide and shocked before he chuckled, sitting up and messing up my hair with his hand, "Love you too kid."_

_Then without another word, he rose to his feet and strode over to his college friend, Emmett McCarty, without looking back._

I hadn't even been aware I was crying until I felt the cold moisture slip down my chin, I quickly rid myself of the tears and shook my head. Knowing that the amount of crying I had done on the plane to Florida should have been enough but obviously not, I was still going for it. Gulping, I closed my eyes and tried to rid my mind of the images but they were forever burned as the second flashback came to the front of my mind.

_"Edward?" I yelled, Alice had told me to go find him because she wanted to go home._ _"Edward?"_

_But there was no response until I heard the most vilest, nasal giggle ever. I froze to the spot, gulping audibly before I looked to see him. He had her, pinned up to a tree, her legs were securely wrapped around his hips and I could practically see their tongues dancing. Her eyes opened and landed on me, she smiled as Edward started to kiss down her neck and then she winked._

_I felt the bile rise in my throat, the tears burning my eyes as I staggered back but I covered my mouth to muffle the pained sound that escaped my throat. _

_"See," Jessica stated, taking hold of Edward's face in her hands, "I'm much better than **Bella Swan.**"**  
**_

_I didn't give myself chance to hear the response, I whirled around and ran, stumbling and near falling. I didn't stop until I was home, sitting on the door step in a heap as I sobbed into my hands, my heart was breaking and my head was pounding. Charlie was on the night shift, so he wouldn't be coming out demanding to know what had happened. Instead, I reached under the plant pot sitting at the top of the stairs leading up to our front door._

_Once inside, I locked up and like a zombie, staggered up to bury myself under my quilt._

I hated myself.

I hated everything about me. I was nerdy. I was a good girl. I was still a virgin at twenty four years old. I didn't care. I've never had a boyfriend and I didn't go out in college because the only person I wanted to go out with was in Seattle, telling his sister how much of a bitch I was but she defended me, never telling him why and wanting him to figure it all out on his own.

I didn't care what he did at this point.

I told him something and he completely blew it off like it meant nothing.

Sighing, I sat down on a bench, wiping my eyes free from the salty tears as I stared up at the brightening sky. I knew I would have to call work in a couple of hours and let them know that I wouldn't be coming in today. I wonder how they would react but to be honest, I didn't care. I wasn't going home when my house was haunted and there was the possibility that I could have been dead this morning if it weren't for Jasper.

He could read Alice like an open book, so I hope and prayed he didn't hurt her.

"You used to walk when you were eighteen," his voice came from behind me but I didn't turn, I just stared at my hands. I could hear him moving closer but I didn't turn to look at him. "It's nice to know that some things don't change."

I didn't even respond, I just hummed and scoffed.

"Please Bella."

"What do you want me to say Edward?" I snapped finally, turning to glare at him, he was sat down beside me, looking like a lost puppy. "I heard what she said about me and you didn't even defend me."

"Bella-"

"And you just let her kiss you, you had her pinned to a tree, it was like you didn't even hear what I had said..."

"Bella, will you please just stop a minute?" I stopped, panting and I realized I had stood up as I tried to keep calm. I closed my eyes and tried to control myself but then I felt his hands cup my face and I leaned into them. His hands on my face made my body lose its tension but I knew that I couldn't forgive him so easily, I reached up and snatched them away from my face, my eyes flashed open as I stared up at him.

"No," I whispered, shaking my head.

"Bella-"

"No, Edward, you can't expect me to just forgive you just like that. You hurt me, badly," I retorted and then I closed my eyes, stepping back, "And now, my house isn't safe."

Edward was silent for a moment as I opened my mouth and then closed it again.

"What?"

"Maybe," I started, "Maybe I should have just stayed in Florida."

"No," Edward stated, grabbing my forearms, I resisted but he kept a tight grip. "No, Bella, don't leave me again."

I went to take my arms away but he dragged me into him, hugging me close to his torso as I clung to him. I was crying, shaking as I knew this was my time to confront him, my turn to make him see how much pain he caused me. I stepped back, shoving him away, "No, Edward, I don't want to forgive you like that. We were best friends," I paused to lick my lips and then I turned away from him, refusing to look at him, "Whenever I came to your house, Alice was always on the phone or busy and I was always with you. You knew everything about me, how much I hated Florida."

"Bella, please," Edward begged.

"Do you remember when you asked me why I was leaving?" I whispered, Edward stared at me and slowly nodded. "I said 'you know why'."

"But I didn't, Bella, I swear," Edward murmured, he pressed his forehead to mine, "I was so drunk that night, I don't even remember it."

I shook my head, turning away from him. "Let's get back to the shop."

And I walked away.

**~ TE ~**

When we got back, Jasper was coming out of the side office and holding a load of paper in his hand. He looked tired as he ran his hand through his hair. Emmett was sat behind the reception desk, eating my big mac burger but I didn't mind. I didn't feel hungry anymore. Alice turned her head and smiled at me until she realized I'd been crying, she patted the seat beside her and I hurried over.

Alice wrapped her arm around my shoulders as the door closed and I knew he was in here too. Jasper cleared his throat, quirked his eyebrow before his expression became a blank mask. "I've found out who Jacob Black is and I think you will be very interested."

"Hit me with it," Edward ordered, sitting on the reception desk beside Tanya.

"Jacob Black was the count of Forks back in 1789, he lived in that house when it was much bigger. It used to take up so many acres of land that it could have rivaled Disneyland," Jasper paused, he handed the picture to Edward who had a look over the house. I exchanged a look with Tanya who looked intrigued now, she snapped the image off Edward and inspected. "Count Jacob Black was very much against racism in America, he was known for leading racial protests throughout the entire state of Washington, it's how he earned his position as a count because he was respected. Anyway, Jacob Black married a white woman, Victoria Young, when she was only sixteen but he was thirty two."

"Pervert," Rosalie piped up as she looked at the picture before passing it to Alice.

"Exactly, anyway, when Victoria was walking through the grounds one day with her lady, Kate Swindon, she spotted a young boy, James Hunter picking apples from the tree. Of course, she pointed him out to Kate but Kate told her she shouldn't go near him but Ms. Young didn't listen, she went up to him and greeted him, so the story goes," Jasper paused again, "he was married to a twenty five year old woman when he was only eighteen himself. Victoria and him fell in love, almost like Romeo and Juliet. But Kate told Jacob and although, his wife was white, he hated white people. He threw James into the basement and beat Victoria."

"What a disgraceful man," Rosalie sneered, Emmett glanced at her briefly but then licked his fingers as he took a sheet from Tanya. "I mean, seriously, beat her for falling in love, even though he forced her into a marriage she didn't want."

"That's not all though and Bella, I think this might explain your nightmare," Jasper stated with a wink, I rolled my eyes as I huffed, leaning back against the sofa. "James was so angry with Jacob and Victoria, that he didn't realize that Jacob beat her. So when he went upstairs and started to strangle her, he noticed the bruises and stopped. It was from that point on, James and Victoria had an affair and she got pregnant but how do you explain a pregnancy when you haven't had sex with your wife? To hide scandal, Jacob banished James from going near his wife. Only, Victoria and James made agreements to run away and they did but Jacob sent out guards and the pair were killed along with their unborn child."

"What happened to Jacob?" I found myself asking.

Jasper sighed, "he got away with it."

"You are kidding?" Edward sneered, "then why is he in the house?"

Jasper continued, "It's said that Jacob wanted the house to always be his but it wouldn't be when he died, so when he was on his death bed, he made these higher people promise that he would be buried in the basement. So he was but when Bella bought the house, the basement was supposed to remain locked for the reason that Jacob wouldn't be able to awaken. Opening the basement door set him off because his house is now violated and now, he wants Bella."

Edward suddenly got defensive, "what do you mean?"

"Well," Jasper paused, "some evil entities just want to cause problems, cause trouble, you know like poltergeists. However, in this case, Jacob wants to be born again, so he will do whatever it takes for that to happen. Say for example, if Bella was pregnant, he would possess her baby or he would possess her loved one and regain life."

"But wouldn't Bella notice a change?" Alice chirped, finally speaking.

"She would but maybe she wouldn't. Entities know when people aren't in love, they can sense the difference between lust and love. Taking over a man that Bella isn't in love with, means that once Bella leaves him, he can control that person and practically force them out of their body."

"So no one is safe?" Tanya put forward worriedly.

"Yes," Jasper sighed, "we just need to have a cross around our necks, holy water and we need to have faith in our God."

"That doesn't exist," I blurted.

Everyone turned to me.

"But Bella," Alice whispered, "you always believed in God."

I scoffed, "If there was a God, Alice, then there would be no evil and there would no danger, everyone would rest in peace... maybe I'm being cynical but there are things that force you to stop having that faith."

"But Bella, your faith will never go," Jasper stated, I glanced at him and shrugged my shoulders. "This isn't about what's going on now, this is about your mother."

I nodded but kept my eyes focused on my hands.

"But Bella, you can't think of that right now," Rosalie was oddly gentle as she spoke, I stared at her, "You have to think about keeping yourself safe, deal with all the shit last."

And for once, I agreed with her.

* * *

**A nice long chapter for you.**

**I hope you enjoyed some insight into why Bella left and what Edward did.**

**You see, he isn't all good and she isn't mean.**

**Now things are about to heat up between Bella and Edward in the next chapter, the house is dangerous, it starts to threaten everyone and you will see why.**

**Love you all and thank you for reading**

**Leave me a review**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


End file.
